


Friendship

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FFFC Prompt:  Friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship

Frodo sat on a stone bench by the garden wall, feet gently swinging to and fro. The man sized seat was too tall for a hobbit, but Frodo wanted to be alone, and the house was overrun with people this morning. The garden at the house in Minus Tirith was struggling to survive. A few flowers were reaching for the sun through the weeds, but Frodo didn’t notice. Everywhere he looked, he saw only ruin. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, trying to shut out the misery that grew stronger every day. Unable to hold it back, a tear leaked from one eye and ran slowly down his face.

He heard the rustle of fabric and the quiet footfall of bare hobbit feet before he felt strong arms reach around him from either side. His feet were placed in someone’s lap and nimble fingers began to massage. A gentle finger wiped away the tear. 

He opened his eyes and looked first to Merry on one side, and then to Sam on the other, before settling on Pippin sitting at his feet. He choked back another tear as he felt their love pour over him.

“It’ll be better when we can get you home,” Sam said, gently pulling Frodo’s head to rest on his shoulder, “you just wait and see.”

“Of course it will be!” Pippin chimed in, grinning up at his older cousin with all the faith his cheerful, Tookish heart possessed.

“You just need some clean Shire air and some simple hobbit food to get you back to your old self,” Merry offered.

Frodo smiled at his friends and nodded his agreement. He knew in his heart he would never be the same again, but with the help of his friends it would be better.


End file.
